Emergency Airdrop
Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 8 (7 with hardline), Emergency Airdrop is identical to Care Package, the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop rewards four crates instead of one. The aircraft that drops the crates is a plane, specifically an AC-130, and not a helicopter, thus, it does not stop when it drops the player's crates. Because of this, crates can be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some, or even all, of their rewards out of the multiplayer map and/or on rooftops. Content Probabilities The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows: Ammo: 40.0% UAV: 40.0% Counter-UAV: 50.2% Sentry Gun: 50.2% Predator Missile: 45.3% Precision Airstrike: 34.4% Harrier: 18.5% Attack Helicopter: 18.5% Pave Low: 11.5% Stealth Bomber: 11.5% Chopper Gunner: 7.8% AC-130: 7.8% EMP: 4.2% Tips * It is advised that players pick up the crates with the most desirable killstreak inside, to minimise the risk of enemies or teammates taking them. * The crates need considerable space for all of them to actually land on the ground. Also, make sure there are no enemies nearby, as when the Emergency Airdrop is announced enemy players will be looking for the red smoke, and will watch the plane to find out where it drops the crates. * The C-130 will fly in the direction that the player was facing when they threw the smoke grenade, and the first crate will land where the smoke grenade was thrown. * It takes a lot longer for an Emergency Airdrop to arrive compared to Care Packages. * Putting a Tactical Insertion near the crates can be a good insurance policy in case the player is killed. This is especially useful on smaller maps, where the eneny is much more likely to come across the crates. * In Hardcore games, some players, who are teammates, have been known to Team Killing the player who called in the airdrop, so that they can have the rewards. * Using smoke to conceal the care package drop is highly beneficial, the player (and teammates) will still be able to find the care packages (because of the HUD markers) in the smoke but the enemy will have difficulty. * If a Counter-UAV or EMP is one of the crates, it is advised to take these first, then activate them so the enemy cannot find the other crates. * This strategy also applies to sentry guns. If one is recieved, place it near to the crates to protect the crates to save them from enemies stealing them. This can be useful as well, if the player is killed. * If the player has a friend, they can ask them to pick off enemies as they try to steal the crates. * Consider leaving unwanted crates, as enemies cannot tell what is inside a crate until they get very close, leaving the player and/or teammates to pick them off as they try to get the rewards. * If a teammate takes a crate, the player (who owns the crates) recieves 50 XP times the number of kills it would take to get said Killstreak. Example- UAV = 150 XP because it takes 3 kills to get this killstreak and 50x3=150. * Always have a scan around for enemies, even before placing a Tactical Insertion, as enemies are likely to watch players place a TI, then kill them, then kill again as players respawn. If, on a large map, like Wasteland, it can be very difficult to reach the crates before the enemy takes them all. Trivia * Like the Care Package, any kills made by killstreak rewards obtained through a crate will not count towards the user's killstreak. However, if a crate falls on an enemy, the user's killstreak will increase. * The AC-130 that drops the packages will always enter the map in the general direction that the player was facing when they called in the Emergency Airdrop. * It is possible for the player to get two of the same killstreak reward from one Emergency Airdrop. All four crates may be one specific killstreak, although this is very unlikely. * The only 3 killstreaks impossible to get from a drop are Care Package, another Emergency Airdrop, and a Tactical Nuke. * Players can not shoot down the AC-130 that drops the packages. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is flying towards you, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the care packages as normal. * Originally, the time taken for the crates to be collected was the same for everyone, including the player who called in the packages. After complaints to Infinity Ward about team-mates and enemies stealing crates, the player who called in the air-drop gained priority over the packages as their time taken for the rate to be collected was drastically reduced but kept the same for everyone else. * The AC-130, which drops the care packages, is not a solid object; for example a predator missile will fly straight through it. * If a player looks at the aircraft as it drops the care packages, it can be seen it has guns on the side, which shows that it is in fact an AC-130 and not a C-130 Hercules, as previously thought. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards